


Lex Talionis

by local_enginerd



Series: Pharmercy Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also whoops im late, i made my kids cry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind and vengeful.</p><p>For the "Justice" prompt of Pharmercy/Rocket Angel week 2k16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Talionis

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the rule of an eye for an eye. It’s funny because the word looks like “Talon”. And Ana is missing an eye. Har, har.

_Alpha Team is down! I repeat, Alpha is down! Hanzo’s been hit in the leg._

_Does anyone have a visual on the shooter?!_

It was supposed to be a simple sabotage mission. They had received intel that Talon agents planned to escort an EMP bomb into the underground district of King’s Row; it would kill the thousands of omnics that lived there.

Winston had sent a warning to British authorities, forcing an evacuation of the top levels of the neighborhood, and dispatched Overwatch strike teams.

Get in, stop the bomb, get out. Simple.

Little did they know, it was a trap for the omnics, but it was also a trap for the newly-reformed Overwatch.

The Widow had woven her web and they had walked right into it. Talon footsoldiers funnelled the strike teams into the narrow streets of the neighborhood. They were pinned down by the sniper and the cluster of buildings prevented evacuation by air.

_Beta Team, do you copy? Pharah, you’re the only one mobile enough to track down the sniper._

“Understood.” Pharah activated the thrusters on the Raptora suit, gaining just enough altitude to scan for enemy combatants. She quickly cut the engines, dropping back down to avoid being shot out of the sky.

 _There!_ The flash of metal in her periphery gave away the Talon agent and Pharah twisted, the cybernetics in her suit responded in kind, executing a perfect barrel roll to avoid the bullet. She quickly activated the display in her visor, tracking her assailant.

 _The sniper is an omnic?_ She frowned. Infrared trackers weren't picking up much. Instead, the Raptora system was able to lock onto the electronic signature of the sniper’s equipment.  _I’ll have to ask Torbjörn to make some adjustments._

Before Fareeha could dwell on the sniper’s spider-like appearance, Athena’s voice came over the comms.

“Target identified: Talon sniper, callsign ‘Widowmaker’.” Fareeha froze and her blood ran cold.

_Gamma Team, rendezvous with Alpha. Tracer, Lucio, escort Hanzo to extraction outside the city. Beta, retreat._

“Negative,” Fareeha’s jaw tightened. “I’m going after the sniper, I’ll bring her in.”

Down on the ground, Mercy scanned the team’s vitals. Lucio and Tracer were close to Hanzo and D.Va; they’d be fine. _But Fareeha, she’d be dead in the water if WIdowmaker hit one of her engines._

“Pharah, fall back,” Winston’s voice echoed through the comms. Angela could imagine his glasses slipping down his nose as he frowned. “That was a direct order!”

“Winston, I’m going after her!” Mercy activated the wings on her Valkyrie suit, the glowing hard-light installations erupting from her back. She knew what Widowmaker meant for Fareeha. _I’ve lost one Amari, but I’m not losing another one. I can’t lose her._

* * *

Even after all these years, part of Angela blamed herself for that day. Widowmaker had decimated their forces; in the retreat, Overwatch had to leave so many good soldiers behind. Wounded. Bleeding out. Dying. Alone.

She had failed. All those lives lost. Lives she _failed_ to save. Jack’s insistence that she was free of blame fell on deaf ears. All she heard were their screams.

After Ana had died, Angela spend hundreds of hours watching the footage from the drones. She counted every soldier and memorized their names. Angela had thrown herself into her work, as if her efforts could bring back the dead.

She knew she couldn’t, but Angela could not allow their deaths to be in vain. _If I can’t bring them back, then I’ll have to make sure that assassin never hurts anyone ever again._

* * *

Mercy tightened her grip on her staff, gliding after Pharah with her pistol in the other hand. They were closing the distance to Widowmaker. The bright lights of a city left in haste whizzed past the two, reduced to a blur as Pharah pushed her suit to its limits.

 _If we weren’t chasing Talon,_ Angela supposed. _This would be quite beautiful._

The assassin leveled her rifle, taking deadly aim, but Pharah barrelled ahead. Through the comms, Mercy heard the alarms in Fareeha’s visor. She raised her pistol, taking a warning shot that glanced off the brick behind Widowmaker.

“Arghhh!” A thunderclap pierced the night sky. Widowmaker’s shot went wide, but she struck Pharah in the arm, causing her to drop her rocket launcher.

Still, Pharah charged at the rooftop, knocking Widowmaker to the ground. The assassin swung the butt of her rifle at her head and Fareeha tasted blood. Dazed, she scrambled to get away. She blocked the next blow, knocking the rifle away from Widowmaker.

“Don’t move.” Angela’s voice, iced with venom, cut through the haze of battle. Fareeha followed her gaze and realized that Mercy’s pistol was trained on Widowmaker’s heart. 

She stepped between Pharah and the assassin, her wings flaring to full extension as if curling around Pharah protectively.

_Angela, no. There are some things you can never come back from._

“How many lives have you taken? Do you even know? Do you even remember their names?” The doctor yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat. “Because I do. Every last one.”

Still rooted in place, Widowmaker released her visor. She glared daggers at Mercy, the hint of a smile playing on her purple lips.

“Then do it, _cherie_.”

“No,” Fareeha’s voice rang out from behind her. She gasped for air, still winded from the crash landing. “Not like this. We’ll arrest her, she’ll be punished for her crimes.”

She placed a hand on Angela. The doctor refused to take her gaze off the assassin.

“She is responsible for Ana’s death! How can you defend a monster?” Angela spat. _Whoever spares the bad kills the good._ “You’re not the only one who lost a mother the day Ana died.”

The tears found their way to her chin. She hiccuped. Fareeha recoiled and Angela could feel her panic beneath the visor.

“Yes, but she is gone now!” Fareeha’s voice cracked, her tongue heavy with the lie. “And you are here. I’m here!”

Fareeha knew she would not miss. Angela had the precision of a surgeon and the skill of a marksman, trained by Ana Amari herself.

“You are not a killer! You have worked your entire life to save lives!” Fareeha tightened her grip on Angela’s arm. She choked back a sob. “She would have never wanted anyone to take a life in her name. _Please_.”

Angela faltered.

Widowmaker took the opening to sweep her feet from beneath her, knocking her onto her back. Angela landed with a grunt, lashing out with her staff. She was met with only the air; the assassin had made use of her grappling hook.

* * *

“ _Ya amar_ , you have to come out,” Fareeha’s voice echoed against the door of Angela’s room. She sighed. “I know you’re in there. If you aren’t coming out, then I’m coming in.”

She activated the touchpad outside the door, inputting an override code she’d seen her mother use in her youth. As the door slid open, Fareeha padded quietly into the room, pausing to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

A series of muffled sobs alerted her to Angela’s location. The doctor had curled up under her sheets so that only a small tuft of her golden hair was visible. If she knew Fareeha was in the room, she showed no indication of it.

Fareeha wordlessly made her way over to the bed, placing a tray of food and a small package on the nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly, unsure of how to coax a cornered animal out.

Wrapping her arms around the doctor, Fareeha whispered. “It’s okay, shh...I’ve got you.”

“I’m alright, see?” She planted a kiss atop of Angela’s head. “You saved my life.”

The doctor peeked out at Fareeha, eyes puffy and swollen. She spoke quietly, voice hoarse. “But we both know that’s not why you’re here.”

Fareeha froze, unsure of what to say.

“Fareeha, I wanted her dead,” Angela looked down. “I wanted to _kill_ her. Not just for you, not just for your mom, not just for all those soldiers. I wanted to kill her for myself.”

“I don’t understand how you can forgive such a monster.” The doctor met Fareeha’s gaze.

“I-I haven’t,” Fareeha admitted. “But an eye for an eye will leave the world blind.”

She reached behind Angela to retrieve the letter she had left on the nightstand.  
“A-and I think it’s time I showed you this.”


End file.
